The present invention relates to an igniter for fuses and the like.
The igniters for fuses and delay fuses are well known in a variety of types. Many of these are so constructed that a user pulls a cord or pin, thereby releasing a firing mechanism which causes a firing pin to forcefully impact a firing cap. This firing cap detonates, producing a flame or fire jet which sets fire to the fuse or delay fuse.
Many of these devices have a very complicated internal mechanism which makes them not only expensive to produce but also contributes to the possibility of malfunction. More importantly, however, all these igniters of the prior art have the disadvantage that the capacity of ignition exists only for a limited time, which is essentially the result of the composition of the firing cap, i.e., the chemical composition thereof. It is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 1,213,326 to provide a firing cap which operates very well but which has a life of only approximately three years, whereupon the constituents of the firing cap can no longer be relied upon to detonate.